


Slipped my Mind

by Beek_100



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beek_100/pseuds/Beek_100
Summary: Paul's 35th birthday has arrived- but not everyone has remembered it.





	Slipped my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible at summaries!

“Might be late today, gotta work on that shitty Camaro again”, came Daryl’s muffled voice from the en-suite.

Paul frowned, pausing halfway through doing up his shirt buttons.

“Well, don’t be too late, mister! Special occasion after all”, he replied.

As Daryl emerged, he gave Paul a confused look and continued getting ready, mumbling under his breath. Paul smirked when his partner’s back was turned.

Today was Paul’s 35th birthday, and he had a feeling he knew why Daryl was pretending he’d forgotten. The younger man had been hinting for months that he would love a surprise party.

Growing up, the orphaned boy had watched school friends having birthday parties and was invited to many, but had never had that experience before. He had been a travelling loner for most of his life until he reached 30 and settled in Georgia, where he met Daryl through his best friend, Maggie. The rest was history.

His previous few birthdays had been calm affairs- getting used to being settled for the first time in his life had made him reluctant to make any lasting memories- but this was the first one he would spend in a place he owned with the man he loved and he wanted to celebrate like he never had before.

“Gotta go”, Daryl said from next to where Paul had paused dressing, lost in thought.

“Okay, babe, see you tonight”, Paul said, grinning and trying hard to cover up his excitement.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, kissing Paul and giving his bicep a squeeze before disappearing from the room.

Paul flopped back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair and smiling to himself. Daryl would only pretend to forget for one reason.

_This is going to be the best birthday ever._

****

It wasn’t.

Working as a Customer Service agent was a stressful enough job for any normal person, but for Paul it was a nightmare. He could charm anyone he met face to face but that charm fell flat when speaking on the phone to people and having to stick to the company’s dialogue guidelines.

If he could flirt his way through customer issues he’d go home smiling every day. But, he needed to keep his job to pay the bills and not many places wanted to hire a high school dropout runaway with skills limited to drinking, karate and various criminal acts learned over time. And- if you were to ask Daryl- giving a damn good blowjob. Not that he could put that on his resume.

Today in particular was dragging. Endless unhappy people wanting to fight with someone over their insurance policies and a tedious mid-morning emergency meeting by the manager, Dawn, over the use of other colleagues’ mugs.

“...and I hope you have a pleasant day, sir”, Paul drawled, hanging up the phone and taking a moment to rest his head in his hands.

His quiet moment was short-lived as the sound of heavy paper hitting his desk startled him. He looked up to see a sealed envelope on his keyboard.

A cursory glance around the room found a few pairs of eyes on him and a smirking look from Andrea at the next desk.

“Happy birthday, Jesus, lunch is on me today”, she said, winking at him.

Paul grinned and nodded, tucking his card away to open at home later. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and slyly checked it to see a trio of messages from Maggie, Tara and Aaron giving birthday wishes.

The day was improving.

****

By the time Paul parked his car in the quiet street that evening, he was almost buzzing with excitement. Daryl had texted to confirm that he would be home late, and told him not to panic that his bike wasn’t there and the lights off when Paul got home.

As he made his way to the front door, he wondered if Daryl had known he was aware; he cringed at his own actions as he practiced looking surprised as he reached his destination.

The door swung open and Paul reached for the light switch, tensing as—

\--nothing happened.

Silence rang through the house and not a soul was present. Paul paused on the open doorstep, confused.

It didn’t take long for the reality to sink in and Paul felt the familiar disappointment he’d felt growing up settle in his gut. Years of solemn and uncelebrated birthdays flashed back to him in an instant as he felt he had reverted back to being a child.

He shook his head at his own foolishness. He was 35, celebrating birthdays wasn’t important anymore. He felt stupid for expecting something just because of how stable he and Daryl were this year.

He shook off his disappointment about Daryl forgetting- he knew the older man had been stressing about the profits of the garage recently and had a lot on his mind- and closed the door behind him.

He’d have a bubble bath and cook his favourite meal, and that was all he needed.

****

Two hours later, a refreshed and relaxed Paul sat on the couch, sipping from a glass of red wine and waiting for the chicken roasting in the oven to cook. As the commercials began on the TV, Daryl’s key jangled in the lock.

The dishevelled, grease-covered man entered the house with a grouchy expression, which lifted as soon as he saw Paul. Paul felt his stomach flutter.

“Hey, sorry m’late, somethin’ smells good, what’s cookin’?” he asked as he kicked off his boots.

Paul smiled softly as he saw the deep bags under Daryl’s eyes, any issues with his birthday falling away as he watched the older man wearily shrug out of his jacket.

“Chicken and vegetables with roast potatoes, and there’s a Mission Impossible marathon on tonight”, Paul murmured as he put his wine down and walked over to his partner.

Daryl smiled at Paul as the younger man reached up and cupped his cheek. They kissed gently for a moment before Paul pulled away.

“Go shower, I’ll get you a beer and then we can eat”, Paul whispered.

“’Kay, but leave servin’ the food for me, you been waitin’ on me enough, lemme do it”

_Well, it is my birthday,_ Paul thought, so he nodded in acceptance.

A while later, as the two men sat watching Mission Impossible 3, Paul smirked as Daryl lamented around a mouthful of food that Tom Cruise could do those stunts when he was older than Daryl.

They were celebrating Paul’s birthday in their own way, even if Daryl wasn’t aware.

****

Paul’s alarm shocked both men from their slumber as they let out simultaneous groans.

Shutting it off, Paul rolled back over to look at Daryl, who was already slipping back to sleep. The previous night had ended perfectly, after Mission Impossible 3 finished, the two had cuddled up to share complaints about their days until talking melted into making out and making out became more.

Daryl let out a light snore, causing a start of laughter in Paul that he had to rush to cover. He marvelled that the same man- who was currently drooling onto his pillow- had had him bent over the couch 10 hours earlier, biting a cushion to spare their neighbours from being scarred.

As Paul thought back on the whirlwind emotions on his birthday, he had already come to the conclusion that he was not going to remind Daryl until enough time had passed for it to become a funny story and Daryl’s guilt wouldn’t be as strong and fresh.

“Can feel you starin’, creep”, Daryl sleepily mumbled with his eyes still shut, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“How could I not stare at your beautiful face?” Paul flirted, winking at his partner when Daryl cracked an eye open.

“Prick”, he huffed, attempting to pull Paul closer as his expression became hotter.

“Nope, nope, not today, old man! I am still sore from last night!” Paul exclaimed as he wrestled away from the inviting arms that were clutched around him.

“Sorry, didn’t realise how stressed I was until then”

“Did you hear me complaining?”

Paul hopped out of bed, bare ass naked and could feel Daryl’s eyes following him to their en-suite door, where he paused and looked back.

“You could always make up for it in the shower”, he quipped, grinning when Daryl immediately bounded out of bed to follow him.

*****

“Paul? You got a ten I can steal? Don’t got any cash and I owe Dwight lunch”, Daryl called from the kitchen.

“Yeah! In my bag, my wallet should be in there”, Paul replied, tucking stray strands of hair into the bun on his head.

It wasn’t until he was checking his tie in the mirror that he noticed there was silence from the other room. Daryl was usually like a hurricane in the mornings, whether he was running late or not, and the lack of noise made a concerned Paul hurry down into the kitchen.

He found Daryl leaning on the kitchen island with his back turned and his head in his hands.

“Dar?” Paul said, confused until Daryl spun around to face him with a tear-stained face and confusion became worry.

Daryl _never_ cried.

Before he could ask any more questions, he suddenly had an armful of shaking mechanic, whose rapid speaking was muffled by Paul’s shoulder, but he managed to catch a few words.

“…sorry…lost track…on my mind… _so_ sorry”, Daryl hiccupped, still muffled.

“Whoa, whoa!” Paul pushed Daryl to arm’s length, “What’s going on?”

Daryl met his eyes with a mournful expression.

“Your birthday”, he whispered.

Paul glanced over Daryl’s shoulder to see his unopened birthday card lying next to his work bag. He sighed and met Daryl’s eyes again.

“Yes, yesterday was my birthday, and no I didn’t remind you because I thought you were planning a surprise party. But it’s okay, because I’m 35, it’s not a big deal, and we had a great evening together when you got home. Please don’t feel bad, it’s fine”, he rambled.

“Ya thought I was throwin’ ya a party?” he whispered, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

“Please don’t cry”, Paul pleaded, thumbing escaped tears from Daryl’s cheeks, “I had a good night with you, and we can do something tonight for my birthday as a late celebration”

Daryl stepped back and wiped his face roughly.

“Nah, fuck that”, he stated, “Call ya office and tell ‘em you’re sick”

“But I can’t—“

“Yeah, ya can, you ain’t had a sick day in three years”

“But—“

“Paul. Take the day. I’mma call Dale, tell him to put Dwight on the Camaro today, and you and I are gonna fuckin’ celebrate your birthday”

Paul smiled softly, his reluctance wavering. It was obliterated when he received the full force of Daryl’s puppy dog eyes.

“Baby, please. I fucked up, lemme make it up to ya”

“Okay”

***

“Best. Day. Ever”, Paul sighed, lazily flopped back on the couch with his feet on Daryl’s lap. The older man huffed as he gently ran a hand up and down Paul’s shin.

“Seriously, this was the best birthday ever and one day we’ll laugh about it being a day late”

“I’m sorry—“

“What have I said a hundred times today? _Stop apologising_! Yes, it happened, but you have more than made up for it today. So please stop saying sorry for what ended up being the best birthday ever”

“Ya did look fuckin’ hilarious when I got them to sing to ya at dinner”

Paul reached over and smacked his arm.

“I know you recorded it on your phone, idiot, delete it”

“Never”

Paul shook his head, laughing softly.

The day had entirely made up for any disappointment he had felt yesterday. He and Daryl had spent the entire time laughing and smiling; during their trip to the lake on the boat Daryl hired last minute, through the meal he had booked and finally the late evening ride on Daryl’s bike up the small mountain trail near their house to watch the sunset. It was Paul’s idea of perfect.

“Thank you”, Paul whispered.

Daryl gave him a serious look.

“Don’t thank me, Paul, I ain’t exactly the poster boy for a good boyfriend”

“Good thing you’re smoking hot, then”

Paul wriggled and yelled as Daryl attacked his feet with tickles, dissolving into giggles as the older man leaned over him on his elbows and caged him in.

They brushed noses as they met each other’s gaze softly while Paul’s racing heart slowed down.

“Happy birthday”, Daryl whispered.

“Thanks, baby”, he replied.

“I text Maggie by the way, you’re havin’ a party this weekend at their house with everyone, she’s already plannin’ the food and decorations”

Paul grinned, his excitement from the previous day returning. He shifted and aligned their crotches, and watched as Daryl’s eyes fluttered for a moment.

“You know, the celebration tonight doesn’t have to be over yet”

“You’re a pain in the ass, Paul”

“Exactly my point”

Paul sat up slightly and swallowed Daryl’s laughter as he simultaneously guided his partner’s hands to his belt.

_Happy birthday to me._

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome! :)


End file.
